


Top Notch

by Calliope Starling (CitrusApple)



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I really love a man in a waistcoat, Inspired by Poetry, Love, One Shot, Poetry, Sex, Sexual Content, Shoddy Headphones, Smut, The Love Book App, Tom's Voice Is Like Velvet, Waistcoats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusApple/pseuds/Calliope%20Starling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is off filming in a remote location, and is out of reach. Missing him terribly, you find a way to pretend he's there with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Notch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers, and lovely fans of Tom Hiddleston!
> 
> This is my second fanfiction, and my first attempt at writing a love scene. *blushes*
> 
> I was rather inspired by the Love Book app for this story, and that's where the poems mentioned in it come from. The four I selected were all narrated by Tom. You can find out more about the app here: http://www.iliterature.net/thelovebook/#iPhone
> 
> I used the following poems, in case you'd like to look them up as you read:
> 
> Let Me Put It This Way - Simon Armitage  
> La Belle Dame Sans Merci – John Keats  
> Take, Oh, Take Those Lips Away – John Fletcher (and William Shakespeare)  
> Good God, What A Night That Was – Petronius
> 
> I originally wanted to include links to the recordings for those of you who don't have or don't want the app, but I couldn't find all four of them.
> 
> That being said, I really hope you enjoy this!

 

**Top Notch**

It’s a nice night. A sort of calmness is in the air. A gentle, just-cool-enough breeze floats in through the French doors of your bedroom, which you’d opened so you could step out onto the small balcony to take in the scene. It's your favorite kind of serenity.

It’s a nice night.

Nice, but lonely.

Tom has been gone for a couple of months now, off on his latest endeavor. You should be used to it by now. You _would_ be used to it by now if you were able to maintain any sort of contact with him. When he told you it’d be impossible to reach him, you didn’t think it really meant he’d be _impossible_ to reach.

He’d been just a phone call or text away every other time. Why did this one have to be different? Remote location, your arse. You curse the producer, director, writers, and everyone else involved with the entire thing… minus Tom, of course. You could never be mad at him. Even those few times when you thought you just might get to that point, he’d flash you that smile, that all be damned smile, and you couldn’t remember your own name, much less why you were about to be upset with him in the first place.

You can’t help but recall the time when you were running late to meet up with your girlfriends, hastily trying to get dressed and put yourself together. Tom did nothing to help. He just stood there in the bedroom doorway, watching you with those half-lidded, lust-filled eyes and that… _grin_ as you scurried about in your bra and panties dismantling your walk-in closet. He’d followed as you dashed out of the bedroom to grab your purse and shoes before making your way to the front door.

 

“I feel like I’ve forgotten something…” you had muttered, half to yourself, half to Tom.

Tom bit his lip. “Nothing _I_ would miss on you, darling.”

You glanced down at yourself to find you’d forgotten your pants. “Thomas!”

Tom threw his head back, the skin at the corners of his eyes and the bridge of his nose crinkled, and his tongue slipped just past his bottom teeth as he let that signature “Ehehehe!” that you knew was coming slip.

“I did nothing!” Tom had said.

“Exactly!” you’d shot back as you stomped back to the bedroom, letting yourself giggle once you were out of earshot.

 

Smiling to yourself, you back up through the doors and close them. You walk over to the bed and settle yourself in atop the comforter. It isn’t even that late – certainly much earlier than you’d typically find yourself going to bed – but you just don’t have the ambition to stay up with nobody else there.

You miss Tom. You miss him so, so much. It doesn’t help that you already don’t like being home alone. You were fine during the day, but at night you always became apprehensive with nobody else around. And Tom has that perfect blend of gentleness and nobody-harms-my-love-without-getting-through-me that makes you feel so safe.

You realize you need your Tom fix, and you need it now. Who cares how much of a fangirl it makes you seem like? Tom is your man, your love. There’s no rule saying you can’t squee over your own guy.

Especially when said guy wears one of those waistcoats you love so much…

*Ahem* Anywho… now it was time to choose how you wanted to satisfy your craving. You have a copy of all the shows and films he’s ever been in. There are videos on YouTube, sites with fan art… countless possibilities, really. Thank Loki for his fanbase. Normally you wouldn’t be browsing around in that territory, but with Tom unreachable, what else were you supposed to do?

You're snapped out of your thought process when the text tone on your phone sounds. You lean over to grab the phone from your nightstand to respond. The text is from one of your friends, wanting to know if you want to hang out the next night. You respond back to confirm your plans, then go back to the home screen.

The brightly colored icon of the Love Book app catches your eye.

Perfect.

The Love Book app was chock full of poems all narrated by a group of actors and actresses – Helena Bonham Carter, Damian Lewis, Gina Bellman, Helen McCrory… and Tom, the reason you wanted the app. You’d purchased it in support of his work, and had listened to all of the poems he’d narrated right away, but you hadn’t used it much since. But it was perfect right now, as it had Tom’s voice in it.

Tom’s voice was always one of the most comforting sounds to you. Something that you could relax around. Something that felt like home, because it was.

You often fell asleep listening to his voice. He’d stay up later than you some nights to rehearse lines or discuss things with his publicist, Luke. Tom always wanted to leave the room, thinking he was being too noisy and bothering you, but you’d grab his arm, pull him back down, and pin him to the bed until he agreed to stay. He finally stopped trying.

It was almost a shame. You did so enjoy pinning him down…

You hop out of bed to get the pair of headphones that were plugged into your laptop, and bring them back with you. You're in need of a new pair, really… the pads are worn out and they don’t even have to be on your own ears to be able to hear the sound coming from them. But they're all you have for the moment, and you still liked using them when you wanted to tune the world out. Flopping back down on the bed, you adjust the headphones on yourself, and plug them into your phone.

Tapping the Love Book app icon, you immediately go to the Faves section, where you have all the poems Tom read for the app stored. You select “Let Me Put It This Way” to start with. You turn off the lamp on your nightstand, settle your head down on your plush pillow, and tap the “Listen” icon.

A huge smile spreads across your face as the first line is read. It was probably the biggest smile you’d shown since he’d left.

You’re full of bliss once the poem ends, but that quickly subsides as the sound of a car passing by strikes your ears. _Bloody traffic_ you think. Usually it was pretty quiet on your street. You turn the volume on your phone up several notches before selecting the next poem, “La Belle Dame Sans Merci”. Closing your eyes, you concentrate on nothing but the poem as you let yourself get lost in Tom’s words.

 

 

Meanwhile, downstairs, Tom is tiptoeing in as silently as he can. He’d seen that all the lights were off when he pulled up the drive and thought you to be asleep. He sets down his luggage, toes off his shoes, and hangs his coat on the rack before making his way to the bedroom. His feet make no din as he creeps up the staircase.

He pauses when he nears the bedroom door, brow furrowing at the sound of a man’s voice. Taking a step closer to hear better, he recognizes the voice as his own, and then recognizes the poem. He breathes out a quiet chuckle to himself before entering the room.

You don’t see or hear Tom with your eyes closed and the volume turned up all the way. As the poem ends, you blindly feel for your phone, too lazy to actually pick it up and look at it. You could remember where the buttons were on the screen, so you manage to hit the back button, slide your finger to move the list down, and select another poem at random.

You smirk a little, feeling proud of yourself for managing that one.

“Take, Oh, Take Those Lips Away” starts. Ah, a good choice for having picked one blindly.

_Take, oh, take those lips away_

Tom saunters up to the side of the bed with a mischievous glint in his eye.

_That so sweetly were forsworn_

Tom leans over you, managing to keep himself propped up without needing to lean on the bed for support.

_And those eyes, like break of day,_

Tom hits the Stop button on your phone and lowers his head so it’s just above yours, less than an inch away.

“Lights that do mislead the morn.” Tom quotes.

You breathe in through your nose, pausing when you smell Tom’s cologne. You take pride in your active imagination and listen on, unknowing of Tom’s presence.

Tom gets closer so his lips are almost touching yours. “But my kisses bring again” he continues.

You smile a little as you feel breath on your lips… _wait, what?!_

Your eyes snap open, and there is Tom’s face. You gasp.

“Seals of love, though sealed in vain.” Tom finishes the phrase, and you are just barely able to squeak out his name before he presses his lips to yours.

You wrap your arms around him, pulling him down into your tight embrace. He laughs, breaking the kiss. “Surprise, darling” he says with a grin.

You pull off your headphones and set them on the nightstand with your phone. “You’re back! I thought you’d be gone longer! Are you finished filming already?”

“Unfortunately, no. We’ve been forced into taking a break. Some of the equipment broke down and has to be replaced. I’ve got about a week before I have to return. So I’m all yours.” Tom smiles and runs a hand through your hair.

“I missed you so much, Tom. I’ve had a hard time with being unable to contact you for so long.”

“Is that why you’re listening to me read those poems?”

“I needed to hear your voice again.”

“Well in that case, I won’t shut up for the entire week.”

“Oh, dear… what have I done?” you joke.

Tom chuckles. “Come here, you” he says, climbing atop you and kissing you ardently. You moan into the kiss, your hips undulating of their own accord.

“Mmmmm” Tom hums low. Oh god, it was amazing to hear that sound from him again. You roll your hips again, on purpose this time. Tom lets out a guttural moan, reaches his hands down to grasp the bottom of your sleep shirt and pulls it up over your head, throwing it to the floor.

His hands cup your breasts, fingers brushing over your nipples, while he kisses all over your stomach. You let out a quiet whimper, body twitching slightly in anticipation. When he lifts his head, you reach for the buttons on his waistcoat and undo them. He shrugs it off himself, then allows you to tug his shirt off and throw it onto the floor by yours.

Tom’s hands return to your breasts. He pushes them together and takes both of your nipples into his mouth at once. You emit quite the unabashed moan. _Where did he learn to do that?!_

When you can’t wait any longer, you squeeze Tom’s shoulders. He lets go of your breasts and slowly pulls your panties off, kissing your leg on his way down. Then he stands to quickly remove his jeans and boxer-briefs.

“So… you wish to hear my voice, darling?” Tom asks in that deep, sultry voice of his.

“P-please” you stammer. Tom pauses for a moment, for dramatic effect. Damn him.

“Good god, what a night that was.” Tom says, looking straight into your eyes.

You gasp and shudder, realizing what he’s doing.

“The bed…” he climbs back onto the bed and positions himself over you, his arousal pressing against your thigh. “…so soft.”

Your breathing quickens, and you spread your legs so Tom can settle between them.

“And how we clung.” Tom puts his hands on your hips. You grab his biceps.

“Burning… together.” On the word “together”, Tom enters you in one smooth thrust. Both of you groan loudly.

“Lying this way and that.” He tilts your hips up for a better angle.

“Our uncontrollable passions flowing through our mouths.” Tom gives you a quick but passionate kiss.

“If I could only die that way,” he says, lovingly stroking your cheek with his thumb. “I’d say goodbye to the business of living.”

You smile and wrap your arms around his chest. “Thomas…”

Tom moves in you, with you; eyes locked on yours, lips just barely touching yours. The panting and moans coming from both of you fill the room, though you stifle yours somewhat to better hear his. I-love-yous and other sweet words of affection are whispered amidst the pleasure.

Tom’s thrusts strengthen, and his breathing gets harder. Your fingertips dig into him slightly, nails lightly scratching down his back. “Tom…” you moan again.

He softly cries out your name, then kisses your neck and thrusts harder. Then his eyes snap back up to yours, and they’re begging, pleading you.

An especially sexy moan leaves his lips, and you’re instantly done for. Your back arches, your head tips back, and you cry out his name as your orgasm ripples through you.

Hearing you say his name and feeling you tighten around him is Tom’s undoing. “Darling… I – I’m going to…”

You haven’t quite come down from your climax, but you force yourself to open your eyes because you want to watch his face as it breaks open in pleasure.

Tom comes hard with a loud cry, throwing his head back. He echoes his own moans with each pulse of his orgasm before falling onto the mattress on his side and pulling you into his embrace.

“Tom?” you say.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Will you talk to me until I fall asleep?”

“What would you like me to say?”

“Tell me how your filming’s been so far.”

“Ehehe. You’ll fall asleep before you hear anything. I’ll just have to repeat myself.”

“I’ll never tire of that, Tom. I promise you. I love you so much.”

Tom smiles and kisses your cheek. “I love you too, my darling.” Another kiss. “I love you.” Kiss. “I love you.”

You fall asleep in his arms before he gets to the tenth time.


End file.
